


My dragon blood

by Ynius



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, fem hiccup, male astrid named Aster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Berk resides and lives a princess. The chief's daughter. She was frail since birth, or so her father thought. Not all the teens know her, not even her cousin, Snotlout. One knows her well, because she had saved his life from dragons when they were little. The adults all have nice words and praises for her, but they don't know that she, ever since she was little, was friends with dragons. Except for the one who saved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Berk's princess. That's what they call her. Except from adults, no one knows her. All the children thinks that she is a mith, that she doesn't exist at all. The parents shush their children saying that she has a frail body, as her father, the Chief, says. 

One teenager knows her. The chief knows that. He approves their friendship and he would later hope for more. Even if he loves his little daughter very much. 

Rumons says that she is the most beautifull girl on the Arhipeleag. Those rumons are true. Her beauty fascinates a lot of mens. Those who are lucky to see a glimse of her. The only time when the adults of Berk see her is when the celebration are coming. She dances before the adults to bring them luck and a long life. Her dance is the most beautiful that exist. Her moves are smooth and soft but firm. She doesn't hesistance to say something before the elders and talks with women as one of them. She talks and moves with confidence.

This years celebration came. The teenagers who were courious about the mestirious beauty were planning to peek in the great hall. When the girl dances, the children aren't allowed inside. The chief doesn't want to some recless child to try something to harm his daughter. But all the children were fed up with the secrecy. They met at the sunset, after the adults entered the great hall.

One teenager tried to stop them, but they convinced him to accept the plan.

"Come on, Aster! Don't tell me you don't want to see the dance!"

"Well, i do, Snotlout, but the chiefs orders..."

"Bah! Leave it! It's my cousin i fave never met! I am soo curious! Let's go!"

And he dragged the teen to the back door where the kids have a perfect view of the scene where the mysterious girl will dance.

The hour almost came. Everyone was excited to see her. Adults and children alike.

When the children were all looking to the scene, they missed the hooded person who came behind them.

"Hey, what's this about?"

"Huh? Did you missed the meeting?" Asked tuffnut without looking.

"Umm....yeah. And?"

"Bah. We are spying on the mysterious daughter of our chief."

"But i thought you weren't supposed to see her?"

"Of course not. But we all are curious."

"I see." She raised herself and then told them all in a loud voice for them to hear." Then, this year dance will be for the entire village."

"Hey,shush!" Turned Snotloud to hush the loudmouth, but he stopped in his tracks. "H-hey...who are you?!"

At his question the whole lot turned to the stranger. One of them prepared their weapons, but the stranger just put one slender finger at her mouth and whispered a "shush!" Then she slipped from the group and entered the great hall.

"W-who was that?" Asked Fishlegs scared.

No one could answer but when the girl took down her coat in front of the villagers, and them clapped, they knew who they talked with. The chief's daughter.

Stoicks voice boomed with glee and pride when he saw her.

"Ah! My beautifull daughter, Hiccup! Welcome! Are you ready?"

"Of course, father." She smiled at him then she glaced at the hall. Her smile wided when everyone asked her how was she, glad she could come, telling her how beautifull she was etc.

"Good afternoon, my dear village! I missed all of you great! Hope you will enjoy this dance!" She said in a loud and happy voice.

She looked at Gobber, her godfather and dear uncle, who nodded happy and with his band, began to sing the popular and traditional songs.

Her attire was composed from a black top, which made her curves being noticed by the younger men, a black long skirt which was cutted on the right and left part of her legs, still at her hips. Under the skirt she was wearing blood red skinny trousers. Her red hair was loose on her back and curved at the ends. Her green eyes shined with glee and her mouth was curved in a small, charming and warm smile. At her hips, attached to a belt was a cilinder thing, also in black.

She began to twirl in circles. At times, one of her legs raised and like hitting something, stiked in pure air. Her hands were helping her staying on them and purely letting herself go wild. When the war demostration finished, she took the cilinder from her belt and flicked on a button. She rotated as she let free a small dose of smoke of an Zippleback. Then she made a spark and lighted the ring creating one of flames. 

The teens heard Stoick whispering a "That's new" remark.

She continuated her circle making still she was completly surrounded by flames. The children could hear every villager gasp and even the melody falter a little, as Stoick's eyes were big as the dishes. Inside the circle of flames, Hiccup was grinning. She fliched the cilinder again and this time, a sword came from her container. She cut through the flames surrendering her freeing herself from the cage. Her clothes were on fire. She didn't seem to mind. The tradition that started from the age she began to perform said that no one could stop the dance. Nor water, nor fire. Nor humans. She danced together with the fire, as if it was her best friend. She played with the sword as if she was holding one from the moment she was born. Her clothes flew around her making the flames follow her every move. At once, when the music stopped, she herself stopped in a striking move. Then she made a victorious move as she strucked the sword in the wood floor, extinguish the flames, both from her sword, and her clothes.

The silence that layed upon the hall and outside was killing. The childrens glupped and barely could make any move. Hiccup looked at the place where the kids were and winked at them, making them able to breath again. Then, she turned towards the adults and her father, and she spoke pround and determinated.

"Father, elders, before i make the explication of my dance, i beg you something."

Her father, the same as everyone else, snapped out of her trance and smiled wide as he could make her wish come true.

"What is it, darling? I will make it truth!"

"I want to let the villagers children come here and hear my words."

"What?! But, Hiccup! I can't! They are too young-"

"Father. I too am young myself. Some are older than me. My cousin whom i never met, is older than me. Please. This concern them too."

"Sigh. Alright. If this is you wish... someone,get the children."

"That won't be neccesary, dear father. They were here the whole time."

"What?!"

The teens were panicated. Oh god, Stoick will kill them.

Hiccup went to the back door and opened for the whole hall to see. There, in plain view, stood the villagers children, from little to big.

Hiccup smiled at them and took a little boy by hand and lead him inside.

"Now. Please, everyone. Enter and listen to me."

One by one, two by two, all the children came inside the hall and stood at the girls feet. She smiled at everyone. This...this was her village. United, strong, and happy. Only if....only if them could be here too...

"From the begining of my dance, there was a war. These clothes are made from a nightmare's skin. The next part represend my cage. As you all know, the adults better than the children, i was born with a frail body. Now, i am not so frail, anymore. I was inside a cage all this time. A cage where i grow up, and where i studied and learned. My house. I will break free from every comfort i had still now, and will fight along with all of you. I broke the egg with my sword, what was made by me. Soon, we will gain stronger allies and win the war. The time has come! The teenagers of age are to go into the ring and learn to fight the dragons! Soon, the war will be finished, and we will live in peace along side with our new allies and friends!"

The hall roared in response and Stoick looked close to tears.

He came up to his daughter and kneeled in front of her. The whole hall silenced.

Stoick the Vast spoke broked and sad.

"Do you really fight this war?"

"Yes, father. I will play a big role in the approching war. You can't stop me. As no one stopped my dance when my clothes took fire, no one can stop me from fighting. But i will not go in the killing ring. You know what effect it will bring to the dragons."

A hand raised through the children.

"Ummm, what do you mean by that?"

"What is you name, child?"

"Gustav, Ma'am."

"Gustav, dear. Everyone who doesn't know. Please follow me to the rings. There you will witness what the adults have kept secret from you all this time."

Hiccup took her father hand and went together to the rings. The whole hall followed with the children close behind the chief and the daughter.

When they arrived at the rings, Hiccup was the only one who entered the ring. As the ring was completly closed and shutted down, Hiccup comanded in an auttoritary voice.

"Open all the gates!"

Whispers broke out from all the parts. All?! That was suicide!

The order was complied and done. All the gates were opened. Yet, not one dragon leaved the cages.

Hiccup kneeled before the cages and smiled softly as she spoke.

"Dears ones, you can come out. Please, i want to see you. Come at me." She begged as the dragons came out slowly and carefull.

They approached and the teens saw what dragons were. A nadder, a gronckle, a zippleback, a terror, and a nightmare. The last one was new. He was derutaded. He looked right and left and his eyes fell on the puny human prostating herself in front of them, showing them that she wasn't to be afraid of. The nightmare somewhat was agitated by the gentle looks she threw at him and ignited himself on flames. He attacked Hiccup. People were screaming at Stoick to stop the dragon, but he didn't bulge.

"Dear one, calm yourself. You are gonna hurt yourself." Came the soft words from the child in the ring. All the dragons were protecting her. He calmed down and came at her slowly. He bowed before her as she took his head in her lap. The terror was on her shoulders. The nadder was on her right, the gronckle on her left and the zippleback behind her. All were crooing and making small noises. Hiccup spoke to them softly as she petted each of them. She looked at the villagers and she looked sadly at them.

"All the dragons who attacked us are controlled by an anger filled queen. She is bigger than any dragons seen by all of you combined. She eats them when they don't bring her food. She is our enemy. Tomorrow, the mens will go to search the nest. I can guarrantee thay no one will die in this last expedition. If you find the nest, come back and prepare for battle. If not, then don't search pointless and come back home. The war will come neverthless."

"You've heard my daughter. All the mens and woman capable of journey will prepare for tomorrow. The teens will to learn to fight the dragons tomorrow on still we came back. My daughter will not go in the ring. The teacher will be Gobber."

As the last words were spoken, the adults began to leave. The only ones who stayed were the teens. As Hiccup took the dragons back to their cages, the teens were watching her carefull.

"Whoa! Did that just happen? Quick, sis, punch me!"

"Glady."

"Ow! Ok. That happened."

"You can all come here. The dragons are in their cages." Spoke Hiccup smiling to the teens.

The first one who made a move was Aster. The rest followed him.

"I belive introductions are in order. I am Hiccup Hodderous Haddock the third."

"I am Aster Hofferson."

"I am your cousin, Snotlout! I am glad to finaly meet you, cous!"

"Likewise, cousin."

"I-i am Fishlegs Ingerman...."

"We are the Thorson twins! Tuffnut and Ruffnut! Tell us, can you speak with Loki?!"

"Loki? Hmm...i haven't tried yet. Maybe you would like to try with me later?"

"Hell yes! Take us as your disciples!"

"How about friends?" 

"Oh,well...why not?"

"Great! Aster was my only friend and i was getting anxious about meeting all of you!"

"Whoa! Wait a sec! What? Aster? Your friend? Since when?!"

"Since we were all five years old. She saved me in the woods from a dragon and then the chief accepted me as her friend."

"And why, i,as her cousin, couldn't even see her, and you could be hee friend?!"

"Stoick's wish."

"Now, now. I wish to speak will all of you much more, but i have to speak with father. Aster, can you escort me home? I still don't know the path."

"Of course. Let's go."

"Good night, every one."

"Night, Hiccup!"

In the silence of the night, the two teens were the only ones on the road. Aster was staring at Hiccup hard and she apparently didn't mind. Without their knowing, the other teens were tailing behind them.

"What?" Asked Hiccup well mannered.

"Not what. What was that in the ring? It was dangerous."

"I know. But i had to. As you know, the secret will soon go away. I have to have you all training for the worst."

"And the worst is?"

"No can tell. Sorry."

"Please." He said stopping in his tracks as they arrived at the Haddock house. He kneeled in front of her as he gently hugged her by her middle. She shivered at his gentle touch."Please don't put yourself in danger for us. You value a lot more than all of this village."

"That's not true. And i will not be alone. My friend will help me."

"Friend?" He frowned as he hided his face in her torso. "Who is?"

"You can't know yet. I know. If you can place yourself on the top of the training class, not only i will introduce you to my friend, but we will repeat that night two years ago." 

As she spoke, she saw her new friends spying on them. She smiled at them as she once again placed her finger in front of her mouth. With the other she petted Aster's head, toying with his braid. Aster, who heard very clearly what she said, tighned his hold on her middle and spoke a little shaked.

"R-really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Thank you."

She hugged him like that. She on her feet, he on his knees. Her eyes found the teens and she made a motion withher head to make their leave while they can.

They quickly made their exit.

Before they could enter their houses, they looked at each other and just Fishlegs had courage to ask.

"Um, guys? Can someone explain me what just happened?"

Tuffnut, of course,had to be stupid.

"Duh! Aster is smitten after Hiccup! He workiships her!"

While that was true, didn't said said exacly everything.

The teens decided to meet in the great hall to speak to aster at the diner.

Half of hour later, the great hall was once again full of people. The doors opened and through them entered Hiccup wearing a green tunic and brown trousers. The children at once jumped at her to ask questions.

"Sister,can we call you that?!"

"Yes, you can."

"Sister, you have some pretty hair!"

"Thank you."

"Sister, can we play with it?"

"You can, little ones."

The adults were shocked at how easy she could play and listen to everyone. The kids were eating from her palms. She quickly send them away when the other teens made their ways to her.

They sat at a table and talked about anything and nothing. When the time came to ask the important question, loud vouce entrupted them.

"Hiccup, can i speak with you?"

It was one of the older kids, who already had been through the training and killed the first dragon. His name was Mugface.

"We can speak here just fine."

"Hmph. Fine. I came to ask you to spend a night with me."

Now, vikings weren't so easily surprised. But now wasn't the normal thing. The teens who were drunking, spilled their drinks and choked on them. The adults who were ready to drink had their mugs on the floor.

Aster voice was the only one who could find his voice. He was extremely angry. Hiccup was looking blankly at the imprudent guy.

"What did you dare to say?"

"Don't get in my way, pretty face. I heard rumons that you had your way with the chiefs daughter. Share her, will you? I heard that only a night cand bring you a lot of luck. And as tomorrow i will go too on the expedition, i need all the luck i can have."

"What did you heard? I had my way with Hiccup?! You wanna die?!"

"What? It isn't true that you slept together?"

"Of cour-"

"It's true." Hiccup voice intrerupted everything. Snotlout was gapping at her together with the whole hall.

"Hiccup!" Aster shocked face had become a little red as he forced himself to look into her green eyes. They were amused.

"Aster. Stay down. And i was wondering what an older guy will want from me. That was? Please. As if you could earn yourself a night with me."

"What?!"

"It's true. I slept with Aster on one night two years ago. But only sleeping. We slept side by side because i wanted Aster to succed. As most can remember, two years ago the village send the now teens on a mission to bring more fish to our village. They were to be send alone. I asked my father, to allow me to give my blessing to Aster to lead the others back to us safe and succesfull. And as you know, Aster brought and lead everyone back and with great supply of fish thanks to his leading skills and my information to where are the most fishes."

"So he cheated?!"

"Far from it. No one asked me. He asked. I told him. If anyone would have asked me, then i would have answered the same. I just answered the question brought to me by a fellow villager."

"But he cheated! He know about you!"

"You all knew about me!"

"He knew you personally!"

"At that time, you too knew me. All of your age could have asked me and to bring you success. You could have been named the hero at that time in the placebof my friends, if you would have passed your pride and asked. No one did. The fault isn't the teens or Aster's. It is yours. That way,you don't have a way ever to have my blessing. And i already told you. No one will die in this expedition."

"And you say that Chief gave you permission to sleep beside him?!"

"Yes! Ask him if you want. He should come here right....now."

As spoken, the doors once again opened and inside stepped Stoick and Gobber.

"Ah, father."

"Oh, Hiccup. What's wrong? You don't feel good?"

"No. I am good,father. But please clarify this. Did you, or did you not let me to sleep beside Aster that night two years ago?"

"Ahh, that fishing mission? Yes. I gave you my permission,why?"

"This one here wants me to sleep with him to bring him luck to the expedition."

"What?! You...let's have a talk, boy."

"Ah, ah, Chief...!"

Mugface was taken outside and didn't return that night. After five minutes Stoick and Gobber came back looking satisfied.

The teens looked at the two. They shuddered thinking of the punishment.

The attention shifted to Aster and Hiccup. Aster was a little red in face, but Hiccup was drinking her herbal tea without a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the children had to say goodbye to their parents. Some were in tears, some where happy to do what they want, and some where indiferrents. 

The indifferent one was Aster. All that was in his mind was to be the number one in the ring. Of course, to find out who is the mysterious friend of his Hiccup. He coild see her embracing Stoick and him kissing her on her head, gatting some stray bangs out of her beautiful face. Her attire was the same as yesterday, but she still wears it with grace.

Stoick called Aster to him and Hiccup.

"Yes chief?"

"Aster, son, i leave Hiccup in your hands. As i will not be here, i want you to protect her from any enemy who dares to came here. I let Mugface here to rest, i was too rough last night and now he has bruises and a broked leg. He is in no condition to follow us. Don't let him approach Hiccup. Understood?"

"Of course chief."

"Good. Good luck to dragon training."

"Thank you chief. May the gods be with you."

"Aye." 

Hiccup looked at her father with emotions filling her head. She could feel Aster's hand gripping hers and she returned the gesture. She blinked back the tears and she looked at him and the teens who were behind him. She could see that no one there knew how to console a crying girl, not even Ruffnut,who, biologicaly, is a girl. She smiled at them and told them in a small voice.

"Let's go. Accompany me somewhere."

"Where to, Hiccup?" Asked her cousin. He liked her from the moment he met her eyes. He wanted to make sure that her eyes would always shine with brightness.

"To a high rock. High enough to see the whole expedition. Ruffnut, Tuffnut,please lead the way."

"Whoa! You are letting us to lead the way to somewhere?!" Asked Tuffnut lost. He never met someone who could belive in him and his sister. She too was touched.

"Whoa. You miss, are too....whoa." ruffnut said in a sentimental voice and with her right hand on her heart.

"That's a new comparation and compliment. Thank you. Now, hurry up!"

"Hiccup,why are you letting them to lead us somewhere? What if we get lost?" Asked Fishlegs a little scared.

"I know that they are the best at knowing the island. They know is very well."

"And you know this because....?" Asked Snotlout.

"Because they found a secret tunnel that leads to my room. I am sure they don't remember,but when we were 9 years old, they searched the undreground tunnels and found one exacly in my room. I was sick at that time and to not let anyone get in trouble i made them leave saying that the chief will get really mad if he founds them there. They leaved after they looked around my bed."

They arrived at a stone that was high enough to see everything. She got Snotlout's helmet and with her sword made a bang sound.

"Everyone! Listen to me. Today, a new begining starts. The children behind me are the one whom i chosed to be beside me still death parts us or i change them. I will not change them, even if something happens and i have to. My life is in safe hands. Your lifes will be safe too. So! Please came back to me safe and whole!"

The village roared and Stoicks voice boomed from a ship.

"Let's depart!"

Hiccup smiled tenderly toward the departing ships. Then she turned to her friends and she spoke.

"I have to apologise. I made you my guards and friends forever."

"What are you apologizing for? Making our life more exciting?"

"Yeah, ruff is right. Except when the dragons are attacking, nothing is exciting anymore. With you, then maybe we can have a little fun."

"No worries Hiccup. I don't abandon my friends." 

"Yeah. You're my cousin. Why should i let you be in danger?"

Aster didn't say anything and the silence was obvious. Snotlout redded a bit.

"Hey. Why aren't you saying anything?!"

"I already said my pledge."

"Pledge?"

"Yes. Aster was chosen as my life guard from the age of six. Aster."

"Yes." He scooped from his vest a roll of paper. He showed them his words and signature.

"I, Aster Hofferson, pledge loyality and friendship toward Hiccup Hodderous Haddock the third. I will never betray her and will always help her."

"So, what. We have to sign this too with our pledges?"

"When we get back to the great hall."

The trip back was shorter. Aster scooped Hiccup in his arms and together with everyone, slided down the path. Hiccup enjoyed this very much.

When arrived to the great hall, Gobber was waiting for them. He had a pen and ink. Aster put the scroll down and everyone signed the paper with a pledge.

"Hey cousin! What about our allies?"

"What about them?"

"Now that we are your knights, shouldn't we know who we will ally?"

"I am afraid that no one except the chief should know, for now. After the training i will introduce you."

That afternoon, the teens were all seen to go to the arena.

"Welcome to dragon killing training!" Shouted with glee Gobber. "Our first target will be the nadder."

Hiccup stayed in the tribunes and looked after them. She applauded when some made a good move or something. She had a good time looking at them. The nadder was aware of her presence, but she didn't make it obvious.

After the first session finished, the whole lot made their way to the great hall. Except Hiccup. She made her escape and returned to the killing grounds.

She entered the arena where she met the one who spied on her since that morning.

"Hello, princess."

"Good afternoo, Mugface. What can i do for you?"

"You! You destroyed everything! The chief now hates me, i am stuck here with a lot of children and you are gonna pay!"

"For what?"

"For corupping me! You corupted me into being attracted to you and now you are gonna let me do whatever i want to do with your body. You are gonna be my bitch!"

"I refuse."

"Ha? Do you know what you said?"

"Yes. I belive i said that i refuse to let myself be touched by you."

"You!"

Mugface made a dash toward her, even with a leg broken, but she stepped aside and let free a dragon from it's cage. The terror imediatly attacked him and bited him everywhere. He screamed in pain and couldn't do anything to free himself. 

"That's enough,little one. You can let go. Come at me."

The terror flew at her and she petted him as he made himself comfortable in her arms.

"You dragon bitch!"

"Please wash your mouth. Don't insult me and the dragons."

"What is going on here?!" Shouted Gobber who came with the teens. They searched for Hiccup and found her here, with the terror in her arms, and Mugface shouting at her.

"Gobber. Please put him in a cell. He will stay there until father will come back. He attacked me and insulted me. That crime isn't gonna be easy forgiven."

As Gobber scooped the bad young adult and took him to the prison, the teens came to her. Aster kneeled before her and searched for injuries.

"Hiccup! Why did you came back alone?!"

"Don't worry, i am fine."

She explained them at the great hall that she had to comfrot him face to face and beat him. She let the terror do the beating.

They were presented the book of dragons. Hiccup scroffed and murmured that it wasn't true what was written there. When the teens found the night fury, Hiccup brightned and began to tell them about him.

"He is black and has green eyes and he has a limit of six shots and he is so beautiful and majestic!"

"Whoa! Wait a sec. You've seen him?! And you are still alive?!"

"Yes. And yes. By coincidence really. We met in the woods. When i was little."

"What?!"

"He appears to be my age. I even named him. Toothless."

"Tooth-what?!"

"He has rectangled teeths." 

She even showed them a drawing of him.

"So wait. You are friends with dragons?"

"Yes. It is a problem? Father knows. I mean, the reason i was always sick was because of dragons."

"W-what do you mean...?"

"In the attack where i lost my mother, the dragon who took her gave me a drop of his blood. And now, ever since then, everytime i meet a new dragon, they give me a drop of their blood. I even have a drop of Nightfury blood."

"Whoa. That's creepy."

"I guess. Father tried to get me away from dragons, but i couldn't. I and dragons are connected. By blood, by soul."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the teens found Hiccup and Aster together in the great hall, with Hiccup's head on Aster's shoulder.

Snotlout panicked and with the others asked Hiccup if she was alright.

"Hiccup! Are you ok?!"

"I am good, cousin. Don't worry. Just a hard night."

"Why?"

"The other night rained, right? Well, at two o'clock in the morning the rain let up but the frog layed on the village. Together with frogs came the full moon too. My dragon blood was reacting."

"Why dragons would react to the full moon?"

"They are free. The moon is their symbol. On the full moons nights they just have to fly and be one with the moon. They can't fight their instincts. My blood wants to fly too, but as i can't fly, every night i just cuddle with father as he tells me stories. But father isn't here right now. So i had to endure. Now please don't shout in my presence. As you will be at the training i will sleep at Gobber. Come after you've done."

After the training was done, the teens hurried to where hiccup was. Only, she wasn't there. They searched her in the whole village, but she wasn't anywhere. After three hours of non-stop searching, Hiccup found them close to tears.

"Everyone, whats wrong?"

"H-hiccup! Where were you?!"

"Sleeping. I just woke up. I was in the forest."

"Why would you be in the forest?!" Asked frustraded Ruffnut. She, as all of them, was red in her cheeks.

"Because it's easier to sleep there. Now. Tell me about who did you went against in the ring!"

"Oh! Oh! Can i?!" Asked excited Tuffnut.

"Go ahead."

"We went against the Terrible Terror. Really. He is terrible. And a terror. He bited my nose. My sister's too. That was funny."

"I see. That sounds like fun. Do you have any weapons that i can work on?"

"Huh?"

"You guys don't know, right? Hiccup made all of ours weapons. Hiccup. Please sharpen my axe. I think i bend it a little in the forest yesterday."

"Again? Oh, well. I will do it. Anyone else?"

"Wait! You mean you- the fragil and nobile princess- made our weapons?!" Asked again Tuffnut. His eyes shone with mischief and he nudged his sister.

"Yes."

"Oh, great master! Please lend us your talent to make a spactacular weapon!"

"Weapon? What type?"

"A spear that spills gas!"

"And another one that sparks it!"

"Like a Zippleback!"

Hiccup blinked and nodded affirmative towards the victorious twins. Did they read her mind? That wasn't possible. But... she wanted to pair them with a zippleback dragon when the war was over. Really. Her friends were pelicular. But she wasn't one to talk about pelicular people.

The days passed quickly and the last training day came. In this day, they would see who will defeat the Monstrous Nightmare. The questions were between Aster and Snotlout.

Hiccup stood on her father seat. She acted as a substitute for meetings and important decisions when her father was absent. 

The winner was Aster. He grinned as he saw the pround and sad look on her face. He frowned at the sad part. She saw his confused face and shook her head. She would explain everything to him later.

That night, before Hiccup would give Aster his reward- that one night spent together- she took him to the forest.

She leaded him to a cove, covered in magical nature. She introduced him to her best- brother, companion- friend,Toothless. He was surprised,to say the least.

After bidding good night to the cooing dragon, they made their way- slowly,too slowly- to Hiccups house.

Stoick would arrive tomorrow in mid afternoon. Right before the killing test.

They changed their clothes and slid on her bed, covering themselfs with blankets made of fur.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, Aster?"

"You want me to kill the nightmare?"

"No. As expect of you, you can read me as an open book."

"No. You are a mystery for me. I can't read you at all. I just guessed."

"Listen, Aster. I will not let you get hurt. When father comes back, i will explain everything to him before-hand, and then to the others. Tomorrow, you just have to go with me into the ring."

"I understand. Good night, Hiccup."

"Good night, Aster."

That night, both of them slept better than in two years. They woke up late, but made it in time for welcoming Stoick home.

Hiccup hugged her father and he her. They both missed each other very much.

"Oh,my princess! I am so glad to see you! Hope you are doing well!"

"Yes father. I heard you didn't made it?"

"No. I am sorry-"

"Father. You don't apologise to me. We have to talk. I will reveal to you our allies now. Let's go home first."

As expect, Stoick wasn't pleased by the news. Not at all. But he accepted pretty easy.

"You....are sure?"

"I had my suspections.... and yes. We will announce in the ring."

Hiccup made her apparence in a traditional priestness attire. Her hair let free, red and white clothes, similar to her dancing clothes and a little make up from her mother special box.

Her hand was in her fathers as he leaded her to the ring. They made their way inside the arena, finding Aster waiting for them.

Stoick cleared his throath and he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Everyone. I am aware that this day should be a special one for all of us. Today, Aster Hofferson should be introduced in our lifes as vikings. But! We- me and Hiccup- have an announcement to make. Hiccup revealed me our allies. And, even if it's pains me to think about that, i had my suspicions. Hiccup, please tell them."

"Yes. Right now, our number one ally will came. He is rumoned between us and never had he been spotted. He has been my friend for almost ten years, and so he will be together with us on the approaching battle field. His name is-" she stopped as the cage that kept the ring closed exploaded. The vikings panicked and some shouted the usual "Nightfury!". The smoke cleared and in her other hand, nesting and being petted as he cooed at her, was-"Toothless, my Nightfury. He let me fly on his back as did several others. Please belive me. Trust me! The teens i chosed as my life guards, i chosed them for the dragons that we hold captives."

She took everyone of her friends and led them to their correspond cage.

"Aster for the nadder. The twins for the zippleback. Snotlout for the nightmare and fishlegs for the gronckle. I alone can be with Toothless."

The villagers listened to her. She opened the door for the dragons and one by one the dragons warmed to their new riders.

That afternoon, they made their way ro the nest.

In the ring, someone asked her why she wanted them to search for the nest, when she knew they couldn't find it.

Her answer was blunt." I wanted you adults out of my way."

They, the teens and the adults together, took out the queen and after leading everyone to safety, Hiccup took over the battle.

With skilled moves and sincronized attacks, Toothless and Hiccup were the winners. But, as the queen had fallen, her flames surrounded both the girl and the dragon. 

Toothless took Hiccup in his embrace and covered her for any wounds.

When on the ground everyone was searching for her, the teens found her in the wings of her dragon. She was alright...most of her. Her back was scarred and the scars were bleeding a little. They took her and the dragon to the adults and they leaved the silent island behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had passed since the war finished. Gifts from close allies and chiefs alike were sent to congratulate them for at least win against the dragons. When people heard that the one who killed the dragon queen was the chiefs daughter, a lot of propospals were sent to ask for Hiccups hand.

Those kind of propospals came in a great number and Stoick and Gobber couldn't hold the secret anymore.

In fact, the manner Hiccup found was actually quite funny.

The whole Berk was in the great hall, to eat dinner or to talk with friends. Stoick was talking with Spitelout about how to refuse the propospals, and Hiccup was with her friends, and the kids- who were playing once again with her hair- when Gobber came running through the halls doors.

"Stoick! Dagur the Deranged asked for Hiccups hand!"

Everyone stopped in their conversations, forgetting their food, and the teens, except Hiccup, were stunned.

"At least. I got bored with waiting." Hiccup disturbed the uncomfortable silence nonchalantly.

"Hiccup...?" Asked the teens as they saw as she left her place and went toward her father. He was glued to his seat.

"Father. I want you to invite him here on Berk to disscuss the matters about his request."

"What?!" He roared. Aster got on his feet and made his way to his mistress.

"Hiccup. What are you saying? Do you plan to marry him? Do you know the rumons about him?"

"Yes Aster. I know. Don't worry. I know what i am doing. Father. Do you oppose my request?"

"Hiccup, dear. Please. Don't do that to me."

"Father."

"I don't oppose it, but i am worried about you!"

"Father. Don't worry. You will see that what i am doing is for the better."

And so she finished the discution and exited the hall. The teens hurried after her, but when she exited the hall, Toothless took her on a flight. It was a full moon, so their dragons were already gone. They didn't stand a chance against a nightfury. They had to wait for the morning to came to talk with her. 

Up in the air, in the front of the moon, flew Toothless, almost invizible in the death of night. Ever since they first meet, the two could talk with each other. They rarely went to a flight in a full moon separetly. They were always together.

"Sister? Are you alright?" Asked Toothless worried. For humans, they would hear a cooing sound. But Hiccup heard his words like a humans.

"Yes, brother. I am just happy."

"Happy? Then why are you crying?"

"Huh?" It was true. She was crying. She hurried wiped her tears, but they just keep comig,damn it! "Ah...this...may be because i will repair something that i would hate to happen to me in the first place. Tomorrow tell Sharpshot to go to that person. I will write her a messege. He will deliver it."

"Understood Sister. Now, don't cry anymore. Let's enjoy this night."

"Yes... let's"

They flew together with a lot of dragons. Some saluted her, some bowed, some brought her gifts for her win against the queen. It was a pleasent night. When she returned,she wrote the messege and she slept in Toothless's warm embrace.

When she woke up, it was mid-morning. She felt too tired to move, so after she changed, she asked Toothless to carry her to the great hall.

It was quite a sight to see. The noble and pure princess of Berk was carried by her dragon. She appeared to be sleepy.

When she gathered enough power to raise herself to get her own food and toothless's food, she found out that all these were already prepared by the teens.

"I would say thanks, but i know that you did that just to find out about my plans."

"Oh, i am hurt. Very much hurt! Hiccup,your trust in us is hurting me!" Whined Tuffnut.

"It should. I know everything, don't forget. I won't tell you anything for now. You will find out at the same the same time with everyone."

"Hiccup." Said Aster after a moment of silence. When she nodded he continued after an audible glup. "Do you love Dagur even if you've never met him?"

Hiccup stopped with her fork at her mouth. She blinked and she slowly looked at everyone then at Aster. Everyone wanted to know the answer. Aster's face was twisted between the love for her and the trust he had for her. So adorable. Let's just play a little with everyone.

"Hmm...maybe? I don't know myself. I feel a little funny when i think of him." She could see the hurt in his eyes." I even cried a bit yesterday when i found out. Toothless is my witness, right?" Toothless affirmed with a dragon noise that meant :" of couse!"

"And?" She asked everyone at the table.

The lot snapped out of their mussing and just Fishlegs had voice to say.

"Huh?"

"And now that maybe i am in love with someone you won't be my friends anymore?"

Her friends were blushing as they negated what she just said. Aster frowned and he raised from the table just to kneel before her.

The hall was quiet.

"Before i will betray you, know that i will kill myself. Whenever you will marry someone from here or somewhere else,i will always be by your side."

"Aster, the ladies will cry. You won't marry anyone at this rate."

"My purpose in life isn't to marry."

"Then what is your purpose in life?" Asked Hiccup dangerously close. She wanted to smirk but she would destroy her plan.

"To bring you happiness and to keep you safe."

She was so glad at his words that she wanted to hug him, to apologise for her words and insinuations,but she keeped her feeling in line.

"Very good. I am glad to hear that. You can go."

"Yes." 

Not once did he looked in her eyes. His grip on his axe was very hard and his knuckles turned white. He was glad for Hiccup. If she had fallen in love,thenwho was he to steal her happiness away?

He took stormfly and went to a more secluded part of the forest. There he took his axe and took down a part of that forest.

In the hall, Hiccup called Bucket.

"Yes, miss Hiccup?"

"Please take ten men. Go where Aster is in three hours. There you will find a lot of trees cut down and i think that Aster will be unconstious. Get him at Gothi and the trees give them to the families that Father says."

"I understand, miss Hiccup."

The teens were looking at Hiccup in strange ways. Finaly, Tuffnut spoke.

"Ok. What do you plan?"

"What are you talking?"

"You did it intentionaly."

"What i did?"

"Provoked him!"

"Who?"

"Aster!"

"And that is...?" She smirked under her mug. She won this battle with Tuffnut.

She turned to the doors when she was stopped by Ruffnut.

"Hiccup...you won't get hurt, will you?"

"Of course not. I have strongs knights, don't i?"

The next day found the whole tribe waiting for the potential fiancee.

Hiccup and her entourage wasn't present. When Dagur's ship came in view he wanted to send for someone to search for her.

"Ah, Oswald the Agreeable!"

"Stoick the Vast! It's been some time!"

"Yes. Indeed. And Dagur. You've grow up!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you. Now. Where is this beautiful daughter i have heard about?"

"Dagur!" His father scolded him wanting to say more, but stopped by a voice.

"I welcome you, Chief Oswald the Agreeable and his son, Dagur the Deranged. I belive this is the first time we have met. I am know as Hiccup Hodderous Haddock the third. I hope we will get along."

Everyone turned to look at the berkian princess. She was wearing another set of formal clothes. This time, her torso wasn't in plain view, it was hided by one of her most beautiful one pieces. It was bloody red. The lenght went still to her ankles. In her feet she had a pair of light shoes, as to not alert someone of her presence. Her hair was braided and the tail was falling on her shoulder. 

In a word, she was stunning. Again, she wore some light make up.

"A-are you the one who defeated the dragon queen?" Asked Dagur cursing himself for blabling. But damn, if she wasn't hot. But he had a weird feeling about her...

Behind her, stood proundly her knights. Aster with Snotlout, the twins and at the rear Fishlegs. They all were wearing formal clothes.

"Indeed i am." She smiled pleasently.

The berserker chief whistled and turner to Stoick.

"Stoick. I never knew you hided such a beauty."

"Yes. She was frail since at birth."

"Frail? But she killed the most dangerous dragon on the Archipelago?"

"Yes. It is true that i was frail since at brith, but recently, i was feeling better and i wanted to prove myself. And so i thought that what better target to prey on but the big boss herself?" Hiccup said lightly,but everyone knew that it wasn't true.

"And? You escaped from the battle unscrached?" Asked Dagur entuziasmated. Since then, they moved toward the great hall. Her convoy at her tail and she by Dagur's side. Her father and Oswald were walking in front of them.

"No. I have now some scars on my back."

"That's all?!"

"Yes. You expected anything more?"

"Well, yes! A leg missing or something. But only that? You really are something!"

"I thank you for your praises." She bowed sighly. She could feel the tension rising between her friends. They know just how hard was for her to get past those scars. She really was lucky.

When they arrived,Dagur suddently turned and asked Hiccup the question that bugged him ever since they met.

"By the way, Hiccup."

"Yes?"

"What's with this envoy?"

"I was hoping to introduce them since we met. These are my life guards. Even if i can take down every dragon, i prefer not to beat someone who wants to harm me. So they are to protect me. My cousin Snotlout, and my friends Aster Hofferson, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorson and Fishlegs Ingerman. They are all from our clans most riches families. They are the heirs too. And Aster was the one who won the honor to kill the dragon this year."

"Oh? A great asset to your honor,i have to say."

"Thank you."

"Now. Can we talk about the reason you summoned us here?" Asked Oswald.

"Yes. I am afraid to say that i didn't call you all here to discuss my marriage. In fact, i have to politely refuse, as i think that Dagur's part isn't me."

"What? Then, why did you call us?"

"I have a present for you, chief Oswald and heir Dagur."

She motioned with her head to the doors where a villager stood beside a girl her age. She was wearing formal clothes and she was a little disorientated.

"Hiccup...? Why did you sent for me?"

"Chief Oswald. This is Heather." She waited for a reaction and she wasn't dissapointed. His eyes were almost out of their shocks." Heather, dear. Show them what you have on you."

"Eh? Ah..." she took from her bag an horn.

"That's!" Exclamated Stoick and Gobber. They knew what it was. Dagur was confused.

"Stoick. Can you kindly explain to me what is it?"

"Aye. You were just a little lad then. I gave your father that horn that helds my signature as a gift for the birth of your sister."

"My...sister? But! Wasn't she kiddnaped?!"

"She was." Spoked Hiccup." But i met her by pure coincidence. She showed me the horn and i heard the story for my father. I knew that she-Heather,you are the lost daughter of the berserker chief Oswald the Agreeable. Dagur, she is you sister. Oswald,she is your daughter, damn it! Hug her still she doen't collapse!" She lost her posture as she saw how stony Oswald was. By claim, Oswald runned and hugged her as she cried. Dagur went too at her and hugged her.

In the villagers heads,everything clicked. She wanted to reunite this family! Aster felt like an idiot for even suspecting her to fall in love with Dagur. Tuffnut whispered "i knew it!" as he got punched by Ruffnut. Fishlegs was crying a bit. Snotlout was relived that his cousin wouldn't be married off somewhere where he couldn't reach.

After the crying was over, Heather went to Hiccup and hugged her thanking her over and over. She returned the hug dearly.

The celebration took over. Dagur asked for a minute of her time to disscuss alone. She let the others behind as she went outside with Dagur.

"What is it?"

"I want to thank you. Thanks to you my family is again together."

"Don't worry. I wanted. You should have asked for my hand earlier. The same would have happened."

"Can i ask you what you plan on doing?"

"And what do you mean?"

"You attract too much attention. People will come to you. After you. Why?"

"I will defeat any enemy that is a threath to me. You were a possibility to become a threath. I just made you take my side."

"You truly are something. A fearless and strong woman."

"Why,i am just a child myself. No need to praise so much someone younger. But,as we are allies, i want to show you something."

"And what should that be?"

"My other knight." She whistled. In the dark of the night, a shadow passed. The shadow surrounded Hiccup.

"This...is Toothless. Say hi Toothless."

"Grumble."

"He says hi."

"Aha. And you have a Night fury?!"

"Yes."

"That's soo cool!"

"Thanks." 

Five minutes later, Dagur stepped inside the hall very happy.

"Father! Did you know that they ride dragons now?!"

Stoick spit his drink. Oswald coughted.

"Son! What are you saying?!"

"Dagur is right, Chief Oswald. Here is the last of my knights. Toothless. He is a nightfury. Say hi, toothless."

"Grumble."

"That's not true. He says hi."

After much explaining, and much drinks later,they came to an agreement. But the shock came after.

"Heather dear, how is Windshear?"

"Very well Hiccup. Thanks to you."

"What? Who is Windshear sister?"

"My...dragon brother."

"What?! Even you have a dragon! Hiccup! Train me a dragon please!"

"Very well. I have a Gronckle ready for you."

"A gronckle?!"

Cue the laughing.

After everyone retired, and the drunk Dagur announced Hiccup as his second sister, Aster took Hiccup at one side and hugged her.

"Aster?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe, a little?"

"And what are you doing?"

"Lovin' you?"

Hiccup's breath was caught in her throat.

"Hiccup. You are gonna be the death of me. I just love you so so much,and you just toy with me. It isn't fair...hey, don't you love me too?"

"These...these words are better be said when sober." She shunned him to Stormfly and after that she took Toothless to a round.

"Toothless....you heard Aster?"

"I heard him alright...he dares hit on you when he is drunk..."

"Brother!"

"Joking. Your mate sure has guts..."

"Aster isn't my mate!"

"Sure he isn't... sure he isn't."


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since the berserkers had gone back home. The alliance with them grew stronger than ever. And it was thanks to Hiccup.

Also, thanks to her, Aster was thinking with his all what had he done the night he got drunk. He was frustrated that he let his feelings get the better of him so he got his ass drunk. The cheers weren't helping eighter. He didnt remember anything after he took Hiccup at one side after the party.

He prayed he didn't did anything stupid as declare his love toward her.

He gathered his courage and asked her one afternoon.

"Hiccup. The night i was drunk. Did i do something weird?"

"No. You just said you were sorry for doubing me."

"I see. Thanks."

"Why? Do you have something to say to me?"

"N-no. By the way, where are you going?"

"The baths. I know! Ruffnut is busy so you can help me!"

"W-with what?"

"Wash my back for me."

"W-what?! Hiccup. If the chiefs ever hears that, i am gonna be executated!"

"As long as i am in the baths, no one will enter. There is an unsaid rule. Don't look at the princess's back. So you're safe."

"B-but the rule?"

"My knights and family are exception."

She somewhat made him wash her back. There they stood. In the female baths, Aster in a towel, Hiccup with her towel hiding the front.

As his fingers traced the scars, he almost scared Hiccup when he leaned his head on her back and kissed one of the scars.

"What?"

"Sorry. It was my fault that your skin got scarred."

"No, it's not. I was the only one who could do it."

That shutted him up. 

Suddently, the day that the Berserkers leaved came into his head.

Stoick was weaving and he aske Hiccup.

"How many persons do you know outside the island?"

"A lot."

"Do i know them?"

"If i told you, Father,i am sure you would fall ill."

Aster asked himself loud.

"I wonder how many secrets does your body hides?"

"...do you want to see?"

"Huh?"

Hiccup raise from the stone where she sat, and dropped her towel. The same went with Aster's mouth.

"Hiccup!"

"Look well, Aster. This is my body. Can you read my secrets this way?"

He stopped and looked,really looked at her body. Small scars ornated her arms. She had some lean muscle on her legs and arms,no doubt from dancing and making weapons. But...

"I can't."

"I know. My secrets arent written on my body. They are on my mind and heart. I can't give my mind to you,i still need it. But my heart- that i can give you. Would you want my heart?"

"I-"

Aster couldn't say anything else because a beat on the baths door intrerupted them.

"Hiccup! It's Ruffnut. Still need my help?"

"No. It's alright. I got someone else to help me." She picked her towel and whispered to Aster to leave in secret after her in five minutes, his clothes will be at the door, inside the bath. She leaved, letting again Aster in a confused state. What answer would he had given if not the intreruption?

'You would have said yes' the little voice inside his head told him. That's right. He would have said 'i want it, please give it to me'.

He leaved the baths and made sure that no one would see him.

Hiccup was lost in thoughts. She couldn't concentrate on Ruffnut and Tuffnuts story. They noticed and stopped.

"Hiccup? Whats wrong?"

"Ruff,Tuff. If you would have to choose, what would you chose? The mind- or the heart of a person?"

They seemed to think about one second then answered at the same time.

"The heart."

"Why?"

"If there are not any feelings, then it's meaningless."

"I think you are right."

"Seriously, what's wrong? Usually you are the smartest one of us."

"I think that for the first time in my life, i let my feelings speak before my mind."

"Well, isn't that fine?" Asked Tuffnut lost.

"Why would it be fine?"

"It should mean that you become more and more familiar with us. If you have to think about everything you do with us, then where's the fun?"

"Tuff is right. We never thanked you right?"

"For what?"

"For bringing back our fun. With barf and belch, everything is more funny! And with you too!"

"Ruff, Tuff....thanks. You two are great."

"Of couse!"

"The outcasts are attacking!!" A shout broke their peace.

Everyone in the great hall shot on their feets and runned to the shore.

There, in the horisont, were two ships with the outcast's sign.

Stoick's voice boomed in the plaza.

"Alvin! You don't have any right to come back here! Turn before we take action."

The ships didn't turn. But Berk didn't attack either. Hiccup didn't let them.

They got down to where the ship will stop. There, in two minutes, Hiccup's knights were behind her, everyone with their weapons ready at command.

Alvin got off of his ship and wanted to take another step forward. He was stopped by Stoick.

"Alvin. What are you doing here? If it's problem..."

"Ah, stoick. Don't worry. I came in peace. I am not here for you. But for her." His finger showed his daughter who was smiling. Aster took her behind him and showed his axe as he glared.

"Uncle Alvin. It's been a long time."

"It sure had. Don't you wanna taste our food again?"

"I will have to decline. I am quite pleased here."

"Hiccup! How do you know him?!"

"Father, he is one of the persons outside the island. Even if the last time we talked with each other was two years ago."

"I came here to congratulate you. I am sure that i am not the first nor the last. My present is this."

"An egg?"

"I heard about how you trained a nightfury. I thought that this would be more useful to you than to me. As much i would enjoy an army of dragons, i am not the person for keeping pets."

"What speace is the egg?"

"That,i myself do not know. I just hope to be of use of you."

"I am sure that it will be. Are you departing now?"

"Yes. My staying is long overdue. Hope we will meet again. Stay safe little Hiccup."

"You too, Uncle Alvin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should that dragon be? I have no ideea.....


	6. Chapter 6

"Hiccup! Why do you know Alvin?!"

"I met him when i got rid of the rats from his island. Me and Toothless were exploring when we arrived on the outcasts island. Alvin didn't saw Toothless and assumed that i runned away from home. He was happy to know who i was. I told him that i just happen to find this island and that i haven't runned away, just took a break. He laughed and housed me. Of course, i got rid of the rats myself. I even trained him two screaming deaths for self protection. Don't worry. As long as i am here, not one dragon will attack this village."

"Where are you going?"

"To care for this Timberjack egg. It's good that Alvin gave it to me. It could erase the whole island without a parent to care from him."

The next weeks were spent in a monotone rythm. In the mornings and afternoons, Hiccup will come on Toothless with the egg in her arms, eat, disscuss with others, then go back in her room. At dinner, the teens were going personally at her to give her her meal. Not to say, the teens got pretty gealous. On a baby dragon not even born.

"I don't care it's an egg! I miss Hiccup!" Whined the twins.

"And what do you propose?" Asked Fishlegs. "And how come you like her so much?"

"Hiccup likes us. She listens to us. No one listens to us. She even helps us with our pranks sometime. But now.... she practically lives in her room."

"Tuff, that's not true. I help her with her baths often. She says that she wants to be with us longer than needed." Affirmed Ruffnut. Even in baths, the egg stayed with her. She even scrubbed the egg a few times!

"Then let's kidnap her!" Announced Snotlout.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard. Why would you kidnap your cousin?"

"Because i want to spent time with her!"

"Hey,guys... why don't we have a sleepover?" Asked from nowhere Hiccup.

"Hiccup? Where are you?!"

"Up here! On the roof!"

True enough, Hiccup was on Toothless with the egg in her arms. She smiled at them a teethy smile as her dragon got off the rooftop.

"Hiccup! You...heard?"

"Every last word. Sorry guys...i didn't thought that i avoided you so much. I just wanted to be prepared for the baby to hatch."

"No need to apologise, Hiccup. We understand, right?" Forced Aster out of their friends.

"Huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Of course!"

"And... you were saying something about a sleepover?"

"Yes! In the arena?"

"That would be great!"

"Yeah! Soo cool!"

Later that evening, in one of the former cages, now closed to keep the cold away, stood in front of a fire the teens, their dragons and the egg.

They talked about everything and nothing, and even the twins could say their stories. When they went to sleep, Hiccup screamed excited.

"The egg! It's hatching!"

"Wait? What?"

"Water! Towels!"

"That's from humans, idiot!"

"Stay away!" Ordered Hiccup.

"Huh? Why cous-"

"Whoa!"

The egg exploaded. In front of them. The teens shouted alarmed about the baby- but Hiccup told them that it was natural.

"It's normal for the eggs to blow up?!"

"Yes. They normally are put in water. I had a bucket of water in my room, but i haven't thought about him hatching this night."

The little dragon opened his eyes. The first one who he saw was Hiccup. She cooed at him and leaned toward him.

"Hello, little one, welcome to our world. Your name will be Flame Eyes. Do you like it?"

The dragon went in her embrace and cooed at her. He went to sleep pretty soon after. The other were whispering cooing at the sign.

"Ohh, how cute he is!"

"Yes, he is. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we will present the others Flame Eyes."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, Fishlegs?"

"Does that mean that everything will went back between us?"

"Yes. We will go back to our friendship. Now that Flame Eyes is born, i won't have to take care of him non-stop."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes Ruffnut?"

"Can i sleep beside you?"

"Of couse."

Everyone that night slept that night better than the nights they spent away from Hiccup. 

The next day, the villager found them as they went to sleep in the mid-morning. As they haven't been seen, they went to wake them up. Whem they saw them, they quickly asked Bucket to draw them a picture. It was too cute for words.

Especially when the boys woke up, still asleep, blinked their eyes through the crowd, then moved to sleep at the girls feets. That day, Bucked made two paintings. One with everyone scattered with their dragons, except Ruffnut, and the other one with everyone together.

When the teens woke up, they found the two pictures of them in the great hall, next to the memorable pictures, such as the day when the war ended, the day Dagur found his sister and the day Hiccup got the egg.

Neverthless, the boys were pretty embarrased. The girls giggled at went on with their bussiness.

The kids were pretty excited about the baby dragon. He too, was having fun.

After Hiccup talked with her father for five minutes, Stoick made an announcement.

"From tomorrow on,the arena will be used as an Academy for teaching the children about the dragons and how to train them!"

The vikings roared and the kids shouted in glee. They went to Hiccup to ask her if they could get a dragon too.

"Of course. I will be in charge or the Academy. But you have to be a little more big to enter the academy."

"Ohhh" whined dissapointed the kids.

"Ohhh"  whined dissapointed Tuffnut.

"Tuffnut. You will enter the Academy."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Of course you did."

That way, everything went peacefull for the Berkians.

Flame Eyes got bigger and he was put in charge of protecting the animals during the storms. He liked the job. And the animals liked him.

The Academy was going well. Very well. When the elders found out that even the twins were doing good, they wanted to give Hiccup a statue. She refused.

All was peacefull. But when Stoicks birthday came closer, Hiccup found herself in her father arms in front of the fire in their house, with Toothless behind them, and Tornado, Stoicks dragon, outside.

"Father,what would you wish for this year?"

"Hm? Let's see... i've got everything i ever wished for. You are safe and happy, the war is over,and the time is peacefull."

"Father. You must wish for something. Tell me. It won't hurt you."

"I... would like....just one more time to hug you and your mother. But this wish won't ever be granted."

Hiccup stayed silent.

The next morning, the teens went missing. On the chiefs birthday.

"Where would they be,Gobber?"

"Ah,leave them! I'm sure they just wan' to bring you a surprise! Not sure what kind of..."

"That's what worries me."

Late that afternoon, Hiccup returned with the teens. Except Hiccup,the teens were extremely tense. They looked like they were trying not to grin or smile.

"Hiccup! Where were you?"

"Ah... Happy birthday, Father! As for your present..."

"Hiccup,i said that i don't want anything!"

"Oh,so i should sent her back?"

"Ye- sent who?"

"Her!" She pointed to a rising gigant dragon. The vikings were looking with gappings mouth at the great dragon.

"Father, meet the dragons Alpha. As for the person who i want to give you..." she again pointed at the dragon. But at one place especially. The teens were actually grinning right now.

From the back of the dragon got off a weird clothed person. She went and hided behind Hiccup as in fear.

"Hiccup. Why would you treat a person as an object? What would Valka say?"

"Hm? You mind, mother?" Hiccup asked the stranger.

The chiefs daughter turned and took down the helmet.

"C'on, mother. Don't hide from your husband."

"....surprise...?" Asked Valka a little afraid of her husband reaction. As an echo, the teens shouted a gleeful "Surprise!" as they clapped their hands with each other.

"Valka...?"

"Yes... i am sorry,Stoick but i had to-"

"Oh, Valka!"

He embraced her as the teens turned Hiccup to face the other direction.

"What are you doing, guys?"

"Hiccup. There are things that a children should never see her parents do. This time is one time."

"Huh?"

"Trust us."

"Okay..." she could see the parents cover their childrens eyes and she frowned. What was the big secret?

"A-are you not angry?"

"No! Thanks Thor that you are alive! But... how? Didn't that dragon took you?"

"Well, yes. He took me to his nest. There i spent my time helping dragons escape fron hunters still Hiccup came an year ago. She came again today and convinced me to return. Happy birthday, dear."

"Tonight we celebrate! My wife came home!" Stoick roared happy.

"Tonight, Hiccup, you will sleep at me." Said in a final tone Ruffnut.

"Huh? Why?"

"The same reason."

"As i said, why?"

"When you are bigger." Said Aster and the other affirmed.

"But...we are the same age."

"When you are bigger." Repeated the teens.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been almost five years since everything started to move again in our history.

We've been throught a lot. To a new species of Screaming Death, to new species of dragons, to dragon hunters- you name it, we did it.

A story i remember well is when i got married two years ago. I was eighteen. He too was eighteen. We were on our new island, when we were informed about a wedding on Berk. Fishlegs just asked to teach us about the ceremony. We accepted for the twins sake.

Me and Aster were the bride and the groom. Tuffnut was the official. We just didn't know that he was trained as an official.

When we found out, we rushed back to Berk to ask if something could be made. We were too young in our eyes to marry.

Father laughed. Gobber laughed. Toothless laughed and threw me a look that just said i-told-you.

We are now in our second year of marriage. Nothing could be made. Mother assured me that it was normal to marry at an young age. But that was before the peace,when youngest didn't had to worry about dying from dragons attacks.

We were both happy. Until Drago came. He killed the Alpha dragon that mother looked after for twenty years.

"I alone control the dragons!" He roared in my face. His Alpha dragon stood pround behind him. But i could see him. He was afraid of me. He knew my powers. He knew that if he brought me in danger, he would most likely lose control of the dragons. 

Toothless was the only one who hadn't fallen under the Alpha's control.

"You...?" I asked furious. I sensed everything stilling behind me and behind Drago. Good. "You can't control dragons. And you know why? Because they only listen to me and the Alpha. Yes. You have the Alpha. But you don't have me."

"What?"

"I! I have dragon blood in my veins. What you see in me! Is different from what dragons see in me. I am the same as the Alpha. The Alpha is the same as me. I can bring judgement on the Alpha if he can't do his job of protecting his family. But here isn't the Alpha's fault. It's yours. Why do you think that my dragon isn't controlled? He has the potential of being the next Alpha!"

Toothless and the Alpha fought. Tooth-my brother won.

"Former Alpha. You are free. Leave behind this human and live in peace!"

The dragons accepted Toothless as their Alpha. I bowed before him.

He looked at me startled as did the dragons and everyone.

"Sister! What are you doing?! You too are an Alpha!"

"I am. But you are the new Alpha of this family. I must pay my respect toward you."

"Sister! Raise yourself!"

I could hear both the vikings and the dragons whispering.

"The mistress is bowing!"

"She is!"

"How powerfull is our Alpha!"

"Why is Hiccup doing that?"

"She just said, idiot."

"Ah."

I raised myself from the ground and spoke loud and pround.

"Toothless is the new Alpha dragon!"

Everyone roared in victory and the dragons shot fire in air.

It was peacefull.

Now, as i write this journal, i am in my room. We finished the reconstruction and saved what we could from the destruction. Drago was killed by execution. He was a sad man. Still the end he cursed the dragons. I feel that i could have helped him if i was acting earlier.

This dairy contains all my secrets. From the time i was sickly and frail, to my teens years, to now. I leave it to the next generation of dragon riders, or my sons and daughters. I hope they will love the dragons as much as me.

This i think will be the last entry.

From now on,i will learn to be a chief. My father named me officially as the heir. Aster said he wasn't interested in chiefing. He would rather fight for me, than to listen to the villagers problems.

We confessed to each others soon after our unexpected marriage. He was so cute.

I will miss those days. When i would dance in front of the villagers, when i would prank them with the twins, when i would skip Academy with Snotlout in the boring days, when i would read books with Fishlegs and when i was just a teen with Aster.

In this dairy, i leave my memories. From now on, i no longer will be dancing-i am expecting, Aster was almost on the verge on fainting- no longer prank, no longer skipping, no longer read books for fun, no longer be a teen.

I am now an adult. Even if i don't want. So, my child, if you are reading this, live without regrets. Live to make disaster and creat chaos where are you going, but only to bad guys. Cut you mother some slacks. She will be the chief. And- please don't kill anyone.

Hiccup Horrendous Hofferson, former Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That marks my end of this story. Whoever wants to rewrite it, can contact me. I would want to read that. Wait for my new story!


End file.
